Not Like Us
by controlled climb
Summary: Angelina never expected to experience racism in the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. This piece was written for the "Is It A Challenge? No, It's A Competition!" forum.

* * *

**

To Angelina, racism was not new idea, nor was it surprise. Ever since she was little, a young girl in the muggle world, people would stop a stare, pointing and giggling at her dark skin. As she grew older, she forgot about those experiences, pushing them behind her and into the past. She had no reason to dig them up again. Nobody seemed to care in the wizarding world; it was more to do with your blood type there. Angelina, being a half-blood, never dealt with any type of prejudice whilst being at Hogwarts.

Angelina grinned as Fred flung is arm around her happily. They had been together for a while, after Angelina's many months of waiting for him to ask her out. Unfortunately, Fred was a Weasley twin, which meant blowing things out of proportion, and making a big show out of anything. Needless to say, the invitation to Hogsmeade had been rather impressive, as well as public.

"Where are we going?" Angelina giggled, wondering for the hundredth time whether they were ever going to have dinner or not. That was the trouble with dating Fred, nothing was ever simple. To be honest though, she didn't really mind it.

"You'll see," Fred winked at her, tugging her into a darkened alleyway. She squealed in protest, but was soon silenced by his lips on hers.

"Fred!" she finally managed, pulling away breathlessly. He laughed, but released his arms from her waist, and began leading her through the roads of Hogsmeade once more. Angelina struck up a light conversation, in hopes of squeezing some information out of him. She didn't like surprises that much, and other than that, her feet were beginning to tire. Fred had noticed her tactic though, and kept his mouth shut. He liked surprises, especially when they for other people.

Angelina was quiet once she realized that Fred was going to tell her where they were going. She sighed in defeat, before reaching down to pull her red heels off her feet.

"No need," Fred grinned, tugging at her arm to stop her. "We're here."

Angelina looked up, frowning as her eyes rested on a hotel. What sort of girl did he think she was? She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Fred, who was running his fingers though his hair; something he often did to keep himself from laughing.

"We're not here for a room," he explained, chuckling. "Just the food."

Angelina's frown faded, as realization settled in. She smiled, reaching to hold his hand. He complied without any hesitation, and the pair made their way towards the hotel quickly.

"Weasley," Fred spoke to the waiter, who had just asked for his reservation. The waiter nodded as he skimmed the list, before looking up, spotting Angelina from the corner of his eye.

"She can't go in," he said simply. It wasn't said rudely, or even in spite, but even so, it was enough for Fred's temper to boil.

"And why not?"

Angelina watched carefully as the waiter eyed her up and down, and a sense of déjà vu filled her, remembering those many times she had been stared at in the street. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She might have been oblivious when she was younger, but now, she knew what that look was. It was a look of disgust. It was the sort of look you would make if you had just stepped in something rather unpleasant. Angelina cast her eyes downwards, trying to ignore the gaze of the waiter.

"She's not welcome," the reply was cool. "No one like her is."

"She's a half blood," Fred snapped hotly. "Not that it should matter."

The waiter rolled his eyes at the redhead, as if he thought him to be rather stupid.

"She doesn't look like we do," the words were drawn out slowly, as the waiter pointed first to himself, then to Fred.

Angelina blinked, gripping onto Fred's arm, in hopes that he wouldn't do anything stupid. It was in vain when Fred finally realized what the problem was, as he wrenched away from her grasp, flinging himself at the waiter.

"No, Fred!" she squealed, pulling Fred away from him. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her falling tears stain his shirt. "Please don't, can't we just go?"

Fred was about to protest, but he looked up, seeing the concerned look on her face, and lowered his fists. He settled with wrapping his arms tightly around his girlfriend, and sending a final dirty glare in the direction of the waiter.

"I'm so sorry," Fred apologized profusely as they left the hotel. Angelina simply stayed silent, letting her tears run freely as she stepped onto the road. Fred took her silence badly, and started to apologize once more, "I didn't know that he would do that. Merlin, Angie, I'm really -"

"Fred," Angelina cut in suddenly. "It's okay."

He was still sceptical, and opened his mouth once more, causing Angelina to laugh lightly.

"Really," she insisted. "It's okay. It's not the first time." She was trying to make herself believe it. She didn't though. The words sounded empty as she spoke, no matter how much feeling she tried to put behind them.

"You can cry," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm hug. She was hesitant at first, but as the events of the night hit her, she could feel her knees giving way, and she collapsed into Fred, crying heavily.

Fred moved his hand up and down her back comfortingly, meanwhile thinking about the night himself. He knew that some muggles judged on skin colour, but he had never met a wizard to do so. Maybe muggles and wizards had more in common than they thought.

Somethings never change.


End file.
